Child Development Standards
Childhood Development Forensic Accounting Child Support Assesment Forensic Accounting Methods are to be used in order to do a correct Audit and Assesment. (Minimum Wage) By State 6 to 7 dollars or lower Maryland Minimum Wage Standards are used to give an exact outlook and reflect what low income under employed fathers really can afford to pay for including their living expenses if they are currently working. Somehow these low income fathers seem to be richer then those who are being paid a Living Wage. Yes these right to be angry fathers are owed Redress for being underpaid and under employed and overpaying for child support. Yes they paid for another Independant Young Adult who has rights and can earn their own wages and they are not a "Minor" or a "Minor Child" Scientifically and Medically speaking. According to court records someone 14 and up is charged as an Adult for committing a crime. The courts incarcerate many young African American Teenagers aka Young Adults and charge them as such cause the Medical Data supports the facts. Child Support: payment for someone under the age of 11 who has not reached Puberty. Child Support: payment for a "Minor Child" under the age of 11 who has not reached Puberty. Child Support: payment for Early and Middle Childhood Stages that is before Puberty. Early and Middle Childhood Stage These two stages of Child Support are what a father agrees to pay for by law. They agree to take care of a "Minor Child" under the age of 11 who has not reached Puberty. The Child Development Stages are Early and Middle Childhood Stages only. Minor Child: someone under the age of 11 years old in Early and Middle Childhood Development Stages. Medical Data from the Child Development Chart supports this valid claim and legal arguement. The Burue Of Labor and Statistics also supports this cause the youngest age a child can work legally is 12 to 14 according to FLSA. Child Support is to help take care of a Child. That is somone that is not able to provide for themselves and who can not seek emancipation and who has also not reached Puberty. According to the medical research data and Child Development Charts once Puberty has been reached Childhood ends. Puberty differs for boys and girls medically speaking. Puberty can be reached before 11 or 12 years old and the medical data supports this. So therefore Child Support ends and the Teenager aka Young Adult can work for themselves and have children and seek Emancipation thus proving they are independent of their parents. Early Childhood: Birth to year 6 Middle Childhood: Ages 6 to 11 Child Support Audit Therefore Child Support has not had a proper audit to see if employees have been compliant according to state laws. Child Support Case Assesment An Assesment is whats supposed to be done for fathers and their child or children to see if Puberty has been attained. This is in the best interests of the child ending their Childhood Development Stage and enter their Teenage aka Young Adult Stage. Thus they are to be informed of state work programs and Emancipation and directed to such state work programs to make wages for themselves and prepare for emancipation should they wish to have it cause it is their right. By law a Teenager aka Young Adult is not a Child, Minor or Minor Child according to Child Stage Development Charts and Scientific Medical Data.I know that I can prove these claims to be very true and have no problem challenging current legislation regarding the issue of Child Support. The process of collecting child support is flawed and incorrect and does not reflect what it is really meant for. It has become an Abusive Practice done by some folks that are Idiots who need to be retrained or fired and seek employment elsewhere. But Idiots would have you believe a Teenager to be a Child when the medical data does not support such bogus claims. So if a Teenager is a Child then I'm the Son Of Zeus. Thus it would be considered Fraud to pay Child Support for someone who is according to (Scientific Medical Data and Child Stage Development Charts) not in (Early or Middle Childhood) to be defined as a Child legally. Thus one has proven exactly what Childhood is when the Childhood Stage Begins and at what age the Childhood Stage ends and when their Young Adult Stage begins according to when puberty is attained and they can work for and provide for themselves at this stage. Thus if a parent makes minimum wage or below minimum wage child support is not to be sought after. They make below The Federal Poverty Guidelines and can not afford to pay child support. Their Living Exspenses are to be included in their Financial Assesment. So by law many low income fathers were improperly assesed or never given an assesment by child support. Yes some folks are really Idiots but just dont know it yet. Fathers have the right to an assesment and to dispute any debt that is not valid according to SOL and their income. Child Support is a debt that has a SOL and is really for Early and Middle Childhood Stages only. Early and Middle Childhood Stages are to be where the calculation for child support begings. Contract Law Child Support Early to Middle Childhood Stage 3 to 6 Early Childhood 6 to 11 Middle Childhood Thus it depends exactly at what age the contract was opened for child support that the debt begins including interest. So a client is to be charged for Early to Middle Childhood only cause a Teenager aka Young Adult is not defined scientificly as a Child. Their Physical and Cognitive skills and abilities are not the same or interchangable. Thus the "Minor" and "Minor Child" term is not valid here and is not to be applied. So an Assesment or Audit is needed and many fathers are owed money by child support and their state for improper assesments or audits. They are legally owed finacial Redress for their damges. So if a client has served time that is not to be a charge for child support. It's not to be included in their child support debt. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.